eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prince Albert
The Albert 'is a wine and cocktail bar and is currently owned by Vincent Hubbard but he is currently selling it through Tenuta Estate Agents. - - - The Dagmar (1987-1988) 'The Dagmar was owned by Gladstones Brewery, James Willmott-Brown took on the tenancy in 1987 and had the place renovated as a wine bar, as a rival to the Queen Vic. Angie Watts moved in and became chief barmaid in an attempt to spite Den. She later quit, claiming a dislike of the yuppie clientèle and missing The Vic. Other bar-staff included Simon Wicks, Barry Clarke, Lofty Holloway and Kathy Beale. Mary Smith was also employed as a cleaner. Following the rape of Kathy Beale by James, the Dagmar was burned down by Brad Williams on the orders of Den Watts. - - - Furniture Bargains (1988-1989) Furniture Bargains opened in 1988 shortly after the fire of The Dagmar. However, the business failed after one year. - The Meal Machine (first era) (1991-1993) In 1991 Ian Beale leased the site and went into partnership with Hattie Tavernier converting it into a catering business. Chefs included Steve Elliot and Joe Wallace (who Ian later sacked when he found out he had HIV). It later closed down when Richard Cole reported Ian to the Environmental Health. Following the closure of Beale's Market it was once again re-opened as The Meal Machine, this time owned by Mel Owen. - Beale's Market (1988-2000) In 1998 Ian reopened the site as Beale's Market, a bric-a-brac store. Employees included Mel Healey, Louise Raymond, Jamie Mitchell and Jeff Healey. Following Ian's bankruptcy in 2000 it closed and was reopened as (unknown's) Bargains. - - Bella's Bargains (200?-200?) Bella's Bargains was a bargains store that opened af the failure of Beale's Market. - - The Meal Machine (second era) (2001-2003) In 2001 Mel Owen returned to the Square, she bought the business and resurrected the Meal Machine with Ian as a partner. Following her arrest in 2002 for drug trafficking Mel signed the Meal Machine over to Laura Beale as protection. - - - Sophisti-Kate's (2003-2005) Sophisti-Kate's was a nail bar run by Kate Mitchell, bought for her by her husband Phil. Kate worked beside Chrissie Watts, who ran a hair salon upstairs. The salon had sustained fire damage and was later closed when Kate re-joined the police and left the Square in 2005. - - Booty (first era) (2006-2009) Booty was a beauticians run by Tanya Branning. It was bought for by husband Max. Tanya ran the salon until December 2009 when the salon was repossessed and sold on. - - Roxy's (2010-2011) Roxy's was a beauticians owned by Roxy Mitchell, whcih she had brought in a bidding war with her sister Ronnie. Roxy hired Chelsea Fox, Jodie Gold & Kim Fox. However in 2011 Roxy was unable to run the salon and the R&R, so she sold the business back to Tanya. - - - Booty (second era) (2011-2013) Tanya bought it back again in 2011 and gave it a new look she ran it until her departure in 2013. - - Beauty (2013-2014) Beauty' ('formerly known as Booty's) was a salon owned and operated by Sadie Young. Sadie purchased the salon from Tanya Branning, and fully renovated it. She hired Lola Pearce & Poppy Meadow. In 2014 she sold the 99 year lease of the salon to Sharon Rickman & Phil Mitchell who then converted it to The Albert. - - The Albert (2014-present) The Albert '''is a wine and cocktail bar and is currently owned by Vincent Hubbard but he is currently selling it through Tenuta Estate Agents. The night before the opening of The Albert Johnny took a group of people for Lauren's 20th birthday party as Johnny had the keys to the Albert, Then later on Johnny gets fired by Sharon but then he gets the job back as Sharon felt dorry because he said that nobody ever cares about him and he always does everything wrong. On the night of the opening Sharon gives him another chance as the night before Whitney kissed him, Sharon said that Johnny could take a 4 minute break after he said can he have a 5 minute break as he saw Whitney go out of The Albert upset, he followed Whitney and then saw The Queen Victoria Publichouse was on fire. Johnny went back to The Albert and told Mick and Linda that there Vic is on fire and never went back. On the 16th June 2014, Sharon was attacked by two masked intruders just as she was closing up and having a drink with Johnny to celebrate his promotion to bar manager. Suddenly, in a dramatic turn of events, on 17th June 2014, Sharon was attacked. Johnny hid upstairs, in a state of panic. '''Pearl's Bar (2015) In order to spite Phil, Vincent - who is now the biggest shareholder of the bar - decides to change the name of The Albert and to name it after his newborn daughter, Pearl Fox-Hubbard. - 'Return to the Albert (2015)' When Phil realised what Vincent had done, he physically attacked Vincent, causing Vincent to change the name back to the Albert. Ronnie Mitchell begins working there in October 2015 as she wants excitement. Sharon sells her share in March 2016 in order to pay off her Dad, Gavin Sullivan. Names Staff Owners Owner/Licensees for The Albert Employees Current Employees Former Employees Residents Former Residents See 10A Turpin Road Gallery Exterior The Dagmar Fire.png|The Dagmar after the fire The Dagmar Fire 2.png|The Dagmar after the fire Sophisti - Kate's Sign.jpg|Sophisti - Kate's Sign SophistiKate's Sign.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's Sign SophistiKate's Services.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's treatments Roxy Sign.jpg|Roxy's Sign (2010) Roxys.jpg|Roxy's Exterior (2010) Roxys Flat above.jpg|Flats above Roxys (2010) TheAlbert2014.png|The Albert seen from inside Beale's Plaice TheAlbertAtDark.png|The Albert at night Picture8.png|The Albert at night The Albert Balcony 2.jpg|The Albert's balcony The Albert Licensor Sign.jpg|Sharon Mitchell's license The Albert1.jpg|The Albert sign Albert.jpg|The Albert sign The Albert Wall.jpg|The Albert Wall The Albert Drink Promotion Sign (2015).jpg|The Albert Drink Promotion Sign (2015) The Albert Balcony.jpg|The Albert Balcony The Albert Exterior (2015).jpg|The Albert Exterior (2015) The Albert.jpg|The Albert (2015) Pearls Bar.jpg|© BBC Pearl's Bar Exterior (2015).jpg|Pearl's Bar Exterior (2015) The Albert (23 January 2018) .jpg|The Albert (23 January 2018) Interior Downstairs The Dagmar Interior.png|The Dagmar Interior The Dagmar Interior 2.png|The Dagmar Interior The Dagmar Interior 3.png|The Dagmar Interior The Dagmar Interior 4.png|The Dagmar Interior SophistiKate's Inside.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's Interior SophistiKate's Inside 2.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's Interior Roxy's Inside.jpg|Roxy's Interior (2010) Roxy's Inside 2.jpg|Roxy's Interior (2010) Beauty Inside.jpg|Beauty Interior Beauty Inside 2.jpg|Beauty Interior Beauty Inside 3.jpg|Beauty Interior Lola and Poppy.jpg|Beauty Interior Carter Clan at The Albert.jpg|The Albert's opening night The Albert Price List.jpg|The Albert's price list The Albert Full Price List.jpg|The Albert's price list The Albert Inside Sign.jpg|The Albert's inside sign The Albert Bar Area.jpg|The Albert Interior The Albert Bar Area 2.jpg|The Albert Interior The Albert's straw dispenser.jpg|The Albert's straw dispenser Disco antlers inside the Albert.jpg|Disco antlers inside the Albert The Albert Bar and sound system.jpg|Bar and sound system The Albert DJ Booth.jpg|DJ Booth The Albert Bar Area (2015).jpg|The Albert Bar Area (2015) The Albert (2015).jpg|The Albert (2015) Interior Upstairs See 10A Turpin Road The Dagmar Living Room.png|James Willmott-Brown's living room The Dagmar Living Room 2.png|James Willmott-Brown's living room The Dagmar Living Room 3.png|James Willmott-Brown's living room The Albert Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs at The Albert The Albert Upstairs 2.jpg|Upstairs at The Albert The Albert Upstairs 3.jpg|Upstairs at The Albert Kim decorates The Albert (2015).jpg|Kim decorates The Albert (2015) Kim decorates The Albert 2 (2015).jpg|Kim decorates The Albert (2015) The Albert Upstairs (2015).jpg|The Albert Upstairs (2015) The Albert Upstairs Paul and Ben (14 April 2016).jpg|The Albert Upstairs Paul and Ben (14 April 2016) Miscellaneous The Albert Walford Gazette Review Gunter Cole (2015).jpg|The Albert Walford Gazette Review Gunter Cole (2015) The Albert Contract signed over to Vincent Hubbard (2015).jpg|The Albert Contract signed over to Vincent Hubbard (2015) Kim Fox-Hubbard Package (2015).jpg|Kim Fox-Hubbard Package (2015) The Albert Leaflet Lock and Key Singles Night (12 August 2016).jpg|The Albert Leaflet Lock and Key Singles Night (12 August 2016) The Albert Website (12 August 2016).jpg|The Albert Website (12 August 2016) The Albert Leaflet (15 February 2018) .jpg|The Albert Leaflet (15 February 2018) Category:Businesses Category:Community Buildings Category:Facilities in Walford Category:Turpin Road Buildings